hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Northern Hemisphere Cyclone Season
This is a page containing all the Tropical Cyclones that formed in 2016. The season was unusually active, with 86 total tropical cyclones. This year, the total Accumulated Cyclone Energy value in the Northern Hemisphere was 581 units. Timeline ImageSize = width:860 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1974 till:01/02/1975 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1974 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/01/1974 till:15/01/1974 color:C2 text:"Pali" from:12/01/1974 till:17/01/1974 color:C1 text:"Alex" from:26/05/1974 till:27/05/1974 color:TD text:"01W" from:27/05/1974 till:09/06/1974 color:TS text:"Bonnie" from:05/06/1974 till:14/06/1974 color:TS text:"Colin" from:06/06/1974 till:08/06/1974 color:TD text:"One-E" from:19/06/1974 till:21/06/1974 color:TS text:"Danielle" from:26/06/1974 till:28/06/1974 color:TD text:"Ambo" from:27/06/1974 till:29/06/1974 color:TD text:"ARB01" from:02/07/1974 till:10/07/1974 color:C5 text:"Nepartak" from:02/07/1974 till:07/07/1974 color:TS text:"Agatha" from:03/07/1974 till:10/07/1974 color:C4 text:"Blas" from:06/07/1974 till:16/07/1974 color:C2 text:"Celia" from:11/07/1974 till:26/07/1974 color:C3 text:"Darby" from:15/07/1974 till:22/07/1974 color:TS text:"Estelle" from:15/07/1974 till:20/07/1974 color:TD text:"03W" from:21/07/1974 till:28/07/1974 color:C1 text:"Frank" barset:break from:21/07/1974 till:27/07/1974 color:C4 text:"Georgette" from:22/07/1974 till:24/07/1974 color:TS text:"Lupit" from:25/07/1974 till:28/07/1974 color:C1 text:"Mirinae" from:29/07/1974 till:03/08/1974 color:C1 text:"Nida" from:31/07/1974 till:03/08/1974 color:TS text:"Howard" from:02/08/1974 till:06/08/1974 color:C1 text:"Earl" from:02/08/1974 till:09/08/1974 color:C1 text:"Omais" from:02/08/1974 till:08/08/1974 color:TS text:"Ivette" from:07/08/1974 till:09/08/1974 color:TS text:"Javier" from:07/08/1974 till:15/08/1974 color:TS text:"Conson" from:12/08/1974 till:17/08/1974 color:TS text:"Chanthu" from:15/08/1974 till:20/08/1974 color:TS text:"Dianmu" from:16/08/1974 till:30/08/1974 color:C4 text:"Lionrock" from:17/08/1974 till:23/08/1974 color:TS text:"Fiona" from:17/08/1974 till:23/08/1974 color:C1 text:"Mindulle" from:18/08/1974 till:23/08/1974 color:TS text:"Kay" from:18/08/1974 till:21/08/1974 color:TS text:"Kompasu" barset:break from:22/08/1974 till:03/09/1974 color:C3 text:"Gaston" from:23/08/1974 till:24/08/1974 color:TD text:"14W" from:24/08/1974 till:07/09/1974 color:C4 text:"Lester" from:26/08/1974 till:03/09/1974 color:C4 text:"Madeline" from:28/08/1974 till:01/09/1974 color:TD text:"Eight" from:28/08/1974 till:03/09/1974 color:C1 text:"Hermine" from:31/08/1974 till:05/09/1974 color:C3 text:"Namtheun" from:04/09/1974 till:07/09/1974 color:C1 text:"Newton" from:05/09/1974 till:07/09/1974 color:TS text:"Malou" from:08/09/1974 till:16/09/1974 color:C5 text:"Meranti" from:11/09/1974 till:13/09/1974 color:TS text:"Rai" from:11/09/1974 till:17/09/1974 color:C2 text:"Orlene" from:12/09/1974 till:16/09/1974 color:TS text:"Ian" from:12/09/1974 till:20/09/1974 color:C4 text:"Malakas" from:14/09/1974 till:19/09/1974 color:TS text:"Julia" from:14/09/1974 till:25/09/1974 color:TS text:"Karl" from:18/09/1974 till:21/09/1974 color:C1 text:"Paine" barset:break from:19/09/1974 till:25/09/1974 color:TS text:"Lisa" from:21/09/1974 till:29/09/1974 color:C4 text:"Megi" from:25/09/1974 till:29/09/1974 color:TS text:"Roslyn" from:26/09/1974 till:30/09/1974 color:C1 text:"Ulika" from:26/09/1974 till:05/10/1974 color:C5 text:"Chaba" from:28/09/1974 till:10/10/1974 color:C5 text:"Matthew" from:04/10/1974 till:13/10/1974 color:C4 text:"Songda" from:04/10/1974 till:20/10/1974 color:C4 text:"Nicole" from:04/10/1974 till:14/10/1974 color:TS text:"Aere" from:11/10/1974 till:19/10/1974 color:C4 text:"Sarika" from:13/10/1974 till:21/10/1974 color:C5 text:"Haima" from:21/10/1974 till:28/10/1974 color:TS text:"Kyant" from:23/10/1974 till:28/10/1974 color:C4 text:"Seymour" from:31/10/1974 till:07/11/1974 color:C2 text:"Meari" from:08/11/1974 till:13/11/1974 color:TS text:"Ma-on" from:09/11/1974 till:12/11/1974 color:TD text:"28W" from:14/11/1974 till:15/11/1974 color:TS text:"Tina" barset:break from:21/11/1974 till:26/11/1974 color:C3 text:"Otto" from:24/11/1974 till:28/11/1974 color:C1 text:"Tokage" from:29/11/1974 till:02/12/1974 color:TS text:"Nada" from:06/12/1974 till:13/12/1974 color:C2 text:"Vardah" from:21/12/1974 till:28/12/1974 color:C5 text:"Nock-Ten" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/1974 till:01/02/1974 text:January from:01/02/1974 till:01/03/1974 text:February from:01/03/1974 till:01/04/1974 text:March from:01/04/1974 till:01/05/1974 text:April from:01/05/1974 till:01/06/1974 text:May from:01/06/1974 till:01/07/1974 text:June from:01/07/1974 till:01/08/1974 text:July from:01/08/1974 till:01/09/1974 text:August from:01/09/1974 till:01/10/1974 text:September from:01/10/1974 till:01/11/1974 text:October from:01/11/1974 till:30/11/1974 text:November from:01/12/1974 till:01/01/1975 text:December from:01/01/1975 till:01/02/1975 text:January Storm Names Names in Italics reached 75 mph or higher. Bolded names reached 115 mph or higher (1 minute sustained). Retirement The following names were retired in 2016: * Matthew * Otto * Meranti * Sarika * Haima * Nock-ten Their replacements are as follows: * Martin * Owen * Nyatoh * Trases * Mulan * Hinnamnor Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Northern Hemisphere cyclone season Category:Porygonal